


Chinese Food and Old Romance Films

by themadhatter_666



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, King Steve and Princess Billy, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Top Steve Harrington, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadhatter_666/pseuds/themadhatter_666
Summary: Billy Hargrove is a angry messed up kid, of course it goes from bad to worse. Steve Harrington is his light at the end of the tunnel.





	Chinese Food and Old Romance Films

When Billy Hargrove was a little kid, he believed in love at first sight, he would sit with his mum and watch old romance films, just waiting for that moment where everything clicks into place at the end. His mum would ruffle his curly hair and tell him one day that would happen to Billy. That he would meet the love of his life and everything would click into place, even if they had trouble along the way. Billy had believed his mum and dreamed of the day where he would meet the girl who he would sweep off her feet.

Only that didn’t happen. Billy’s mum died. It was a long slow process; he didn’t just watch his mum die; he watched his dad die too. His dad got angry, drunk, it was the day of his mum’s funeral when his dad hit Billy for the first time. He was eight. It was also the day Billy’s belief in true love died. Billy never really got to mourn his mum; he never really got to do anything after his mum died. It slowly killed Billy, not that he could tell anyone. So, he instead of crying and feeling sorry for himself, he got mad. Really mad.

He was twelve when he realised; he liked boys. The more Billy thought about it, the more he thinks maybe his mum had known. She used to say things, little things when he was a kid about the love of his life, how they would sweep Billy off his feet and make sure that Billy was looked after. Someone who would protect Billy, when she couldn’t (side note fifteen-year-old Billy can’t believe his mum pegged him as a bottom). He’s fourteen when his dad finds. His dad goes from bad to worse.

Billy goes from bad to worse too. He ends up moving halfway across the country, with a new mum and a new sister, away from his actual mum. He was furious with his dad, his furious with himself, his furious with everything so when Steve Harrington stumbles into life, the pretty rich boy who has everything. It makes sense to Billy that Harrington is the one he targets, the life he torments to make himself feel better. To make him feel something. When Billy hits him over the head with a plate, it feels good; it terrifies him how good it feels, to give him the power he craves that his dad takes from him. It’s the day Billy dies a bit inside. It’s the day Billy realises he’s becoming his dad.

Everything changes after that, Harrington backs off, Billy backs off. Billy stops being loud and rude to everyone in his path. He buckles down, he’s the top of his class. He even convinces Tommy to be less of a dick. It’s a miracle. He’s nicer to Max, Max is nicer to him. It’s weird, but Billy doesn’t hate it. He spends most of his time alone sitting on the hood of his Camaro, smoking looking out into the quarry. He spends most of his time staring after Harrington too.

Steve Harrington had always been the most attractive in Hawkins. Billy’s always known that. It’s part of the reason Billy hated him. Steve was everything Billy was. Before his dad hurt him, calling him a faggot, before blaming Billy for his mum’s death. Harrington is everything Billy wants to be. He has everything Billy used to have. Parents who loved him, friends who cared about him, people’s respect. After hitting him over the head with a plate, it only made sense that Billy would end up falling for him.

Steve may not be the smartest crayon in the box, but he was funny, still a bit of a dick but Billy couldn’t complain he was worse. He was kind and caring. He stupid about how much he cared for people, even after Billy had hit him over the head with a plate (side note Billy almost popped a boner when Steve defended him after some dick in senior year called him a fag). Billy was head over heels for King Steve and he hated himself for it.

It goes from weird to weirder when Billy gets caught kissing some guy in the city by the dick in senior year. Billy’s life goes from shit to shitter. Everyone at school finds out, he goes from the coolest kid in school to being treated like vermin. His teachers do nothing about it either. His dad finds out, and he ends up in hospital. When Hopper turns up, he lies and tells him it was someone from school. Tommy stops talking to him, tells him he doesn’t want to catch aids. Billy spends the night in his Camaro crying. He wants to go back to California; he wants to go back to his mum. He misses her so much. He wants to go back to being that little kid who sat on the floor watching old romance films wishing it was him. He doesn’t want to be in Hawkins anymore; he doesn’t want to want Steve, and he doesn’t his dad to hate him anymore. He remembers when his dad liked him; he remembers when everyone liked him. He remembers when he used to like himself. He’s so deep in his pity party he almost shits himself when King Steve knocks on his window.

That’s the night he ends up in Steve’s lap in the passenger seat of the Camaro. They kiss all night, grinding against each other, Steve’s hands gripping Billy’s arse, Billy’s hands entwined in Steve’s hair. Steve comes when Billy calls him King Steve. Billy comes when Steve calls him baby. Steve presses a kiss to Billy’s cheek when he finally climbs into his BMW in the early hours of the morning. It goes from the third worst day of Billy’s life to the best day of his life. When he climbs through his bedroom window, he’s smiling for the first time in a long time.

It keeps happening after that night. The two of them find themselves tangled up in each other all the time. Whenever there’s a dark corner or an empty classroom Steve’s pulling Billy into. They kiss, rut up against each other. Billy’s never felt more alive. He’s falling hard for Steve, he’s falling hard and fast. It scares him, but he couldn’t ask for anything more perfect in his life. It’s a Tuesday when they give each other hand job’s in the backseat of the Camaro. Steve teases him when Billy yells at him not to get cum on the seats. He also keeps his fist wrapped up in Billy’s hair holding him close even after they’ve come.

Billy drops to his knees for Steve on a Monday during lunch behind the dumpsters at school. Some guy in Steve’s English class pushed Billy into the lockers, calling him a fag asking if he would get on his knees to suck off anybody. Steve had kicked the guys arse, not even hesitating when the guy had tried to push Billy down to his knees. It had confused Steve when it was Billy for once dragging them halfway across the school. He had been sweet when Billy dropped to his knees, telling him he didn’t have to do it, if he didn’t want to. That he was happy just being with Billy. Steve came down Billy’s throat, fisting his hair calling Billy his good boy. Billy came in his pants at that.

The first time, Steve sucked Billy off was months after they had started screwing around with each other. It was Steve’s last day of school, before he too inevitable leaves Billy behind. He didn’t want to think about it; he wanted to spend all his time wrapped up in Steve. They’re in the BMW for a change, Steve picked him up for school everyone staring when they both stepped out of Steve’s car. They argued a whole fifteen minutes about it before Steve put his foot down literally. Billy didn’t want Steve to get dragged into the gay bashing, Steve shoved his tongue in Billy’s mouth telling him to shut up and he’d deck anyone who gave Billy trouble. It was after school, Steve drove them to the quarry where they sat on the hood of Steve’s car sharing a joint, when Steve slid down the hood onto his knees and sucked Billy off right there. Billy had never come so hard in his life.

When school starts again, Billy has to drag himself back. Steve, the only good thing about school, was no longer there. In fact, he had hardly seen Steve over the summer. He had been on holiday with his parents for most of it, then when he was back Billy was being crushed by his dad. He’d blown Steve about three times, which was not enough for his liking. It also hurt, it was feeding into Billy’s insecurities about Steve not wanting him anymore. Even if they weren’t dating, Steve had told him he was only screwing around with him. Billy wants to cry every time Steve says nice stuff like that to him.

The first day of school is also the day he notices he’s in love with Steve. Steve had picked up Billy up from school, surprising everyone including Billy. Steve hadn’t told Billy he would do that, because if he had known he wouldn’t have driven the Camaro all the way to school. Billy wasn’t going to even get in the car until Steve flashed him those Bambi eyes and the wide grin that made Billy weak at the knees. Billy was sliding into the BMW before he even realised. Steve drives Billy back to Steve’s house. It’s the first time Billy’s even been to the Harrington house, it huge and Steve finds Billy’s gob smacked expression adorable. He takes Billy out back to the pool, where they get naked in a matter of seconds before jumping in.

It’s only when they’re all pruny and high, Steve pushes him up against the pool edge, pushing his tongue into Billy’s mouth, wrapping Billy’s legs around his waist, rutting up against Billy. Billy’s got is hands in Steve’s hair, moaning, begging for more. Steve’s biting down on Billy’s neck, sucking bruises, murmuring in his about how he’s a good boy, that’s he’s beautiful, and how the world doesn’t deserve Billy. Billy realises when he’s coming that he’s in love with Steve, that he wants this all the time. He wants Steve to love him back. It’s something that changes Billy forever.

Four weeks later, they’re lying naked in Steve’s bed for the first time. Both of them are naked, lying side by side. They’re both high and coming down from their orgasms. Steve turns on his side to face Billy, who’s staring at the ceiling completely out of it. Steve always gives it to him good, but today it was out of this world. Steve coaxes a hand through Billy’s hair, running his nose across Billy’s cheek, that’s how he tells him he’s moving out of his parent’s house. Billy tries not to break down right there and then, because this means Steve will stop whatever this is, and Billy can’t handle that. He squints his eyes shut, bracing himself for the moment Steve laughs at him and kicks him out of his bed, only he’s stunned when Steve tells him Billy can come over whenever he wants, sliding a key into Billy’s curled up palm.

The first time they have actual penetrative sex is the night Steve moves into his new place. It’s a shitty little apartment above an even shittier little store. Billy is mildly disgusted when he first walks in. Steve wraps his arms around Billy’s waist, resting his chin on Billy’s shoulder, telling Billy all about how he would spruce it up. Billy couldn’t help but smile. They order Chinese, laughing the whole night. They end up in bed, doing everything they usually do, they’ve both orgasmed twice. Steve’s laying between Billy’s legs, pressing lazy kisses onto Billy’s mouth, running his hands through Billy’s sweaty hair. That’s when Billy tells him he wants to go all the way, tells Steve that he wants him to fuck him. Steve, being Steve wants to make sure Billy wants to do this, that it’s what Billy wants, Steve won’t care if he changes his mind. Billy tells him he wants Steve in every way.

Steve’s got three fingers in Billy when he plucks up the courage to tell Steve that he’s a virgin and he’s scared. Steve kisses him until his toes are curling. He’s whispering reassurances into Billy’s ear. Billy’s never felt safer and more loved. When Steve finally pushes into him, Billy cries out. It’s weird, and he’s never been fuller. Steve makes sure he feels good, makes sure Billy’s aching in pleasure. Billy can only mumble out Steve’s names, Billy can’t think of anything, but Steve’s name. He’s on cloud nine. He comes when Steve slides his hands into Billy’s and he calls Billy baby. It’s the second time during their entire time doing this, that Steve calls Billy baby and Billy comes both times. Billy, not one to be upstaged, remembering back to their first hook up in the Camaro, pulls Steve’s head down, whispering King Steve into his ear. Steve comes just like that, staring into Billy’s eyes, their hands intertwined. Billy could die happy now.

The next few months, the get a routine. Billy comes over after school; he studies there, does his homework there. Steve stumbles in through the door after work, presses a kiss into Billy’s head and makes dinner. They have dinner together, wrapped up on the sofa. They can spend hours making out on the sofa until one of them drags the other into the bedroom where Steve always blows Billy’s mind. Every time they end up in bed together, every time Billy comes, he almost tells Steve how he feels. He almost always ruins what they have. Steve is Billy’s escape. Without Steve Billy would be dead. He can’t breathe without Steve; he finally understands what his mum meant all those years ago. He finally understands what all those romance films were about. He understands it, because it’s how he feels about Steve and if he ruins it, he dies. There are no other options for Billy.

It’s Billy’s eighteenth birthday. He’s avoided his dad all day, accepted Max’s surprise present. He hugs her briefly before thanking her. He climbs out of his bedroom window, the same way he’s been doing for almost a year. He doesn’t need to risk driving his Camaro, because Steve is already waiting for him down the road. He’ll drive them to Steve’s apartment, where they’ll order Chinese and watch old romance films, because that’s what they do now. Steve doesn’t laugh at him, like Neil does when he puts those films on. Steve will pay for the Chinese because it’s the gentleman-y thing to do. Not to mention it took hours of negotiating for them to agree that Chinese food, old romance films and a night in Steve’s bed would be Billy’s birthday present.

Steve kisses Billy when he gets into the car, playing Billy’s favourite band. It’s the little things like that, that make Billy fall more and more in love with Steve. When they get to Steve’s they lay on the sofa, Billy’s head on Steve’s chest with Steve twirling Billy’s hair around his fingers, tugging slightly now and then, pulling Billy’s face up for a kiss. Billy happily complies. He loves Steve, would do anything for Steve. Billy’s shirt bunches up and Steve places a hand on Billy’s warm skin. They lay like that, switching movies when they end until they’re both hungry then they sit on the floor, laughing happily. Once they finish eating, Steve brings in a cake in with Billy’s name on and a bunch of candles that Billy only assumes is meant to be the eighteen he finally is. Billy almost cries he hasn’t had a birthday cake since he was eight. Steve notices and thinks he’s done something wrong until Billy is flinging himself at Steve.

Steve catches him, confused but kissing back. Steve knows all about the ugly, knows all about Neil. It makes head spin how much Steve cares; he makes Billy love him so much. Steve takes over pretty quickly, takes over just the way Billy likes. Steve’s pushing Billy into the counter, one hand cupping Billy’s neck, the other dropping to grope Billy’s arse. Billy’s gripping the counter until his knuckles are white, because they both know Billy can come like this. He’s so sensitive, Steve always uses to his advantage. Billy will orgasm at least three times before he leaves the apartment. It’s one of Steve’s favourite things about Billy, Billy knows this because Steve tells him all the time.

Billy pulls away from Steve, biting his bottom lip, panting heavily as he stares into Steve’s eyes, “Someone promised me a night in your bed.”

Steve chuckles that low chuckle that makes Billy’s knees buckle, resting his hands next to Billy’s on the counter, dropping his mouth to Billy’s ear, “Yeah, baby, all night. Whatever the birthday boy wants.”

(Side note ever since they first had sex Steve calls Billy baby all the time. Billy’s lost count how many times Steve’s called him that now.)

Steve pulls Billy’s hand into his own, smiling softly at him, before pulling him close and walking them to his bedroom. A bedroom that had Billy’s clothes in it. A bedroom that had Billy’s stack of records in. A bedroom where Billy slept the best. A bedroom where Steve holds him tight when they sleep. A bedroom where they can spend all night making love, because as much Steve fucks him into the mattress leaving him bruised and wrecked, he also holds Billy’s hands, kissing him softly, fucks into him softly. Steve always makes sure that Billy gets what he wants.

They undress each other, smiling and laughing they both can’t help it, they know exactly what’s about to happen it makes them both giddy with excitement. Billy can’t wait, Steve gave him the look the look that said he was about to be fucked into next year. Once, they’re both naked, Steve twists Billy around before pushing him on the bed. Billy bounces slightly, but the moment he’s settled, he shoves his face into the pillow, arching his back and spreading his legs. Hearing Steve moan at the sight of pliant, submissive Billy makes Billy leak. Pleasing Steve is Billy’s favourite thing to do. He gets off on it, gets off on Steve praising him for being good.

Billy bites back a moan when he feels Steve settle between his legs behind him. Steve runs his hands along Billy’s thighs, then over his hips and up his spine. Billy lets out a whine when Steve’s hand comes down to land on Billy’s arse. The second time he does it, Billy feels himself leak more onto the bedsheets. Billy tries to bury his face even further into the pillow when Steve brings his hand down onto Billy’s other arse cheek.

“Come on, baby, let me hear you. You know you look so pretty like this. All red, my handprint on you. Fuck, could do this to you all day.” Steve moans out, bringing his hand down again. Billy complies, turning his head to the side letting Steve hear the sounds he’s making, his toes curling because Steve called him  _baby_  and  _pretty_.

Billy moans again, not because Steve is spanking him, but because Steve’s got his tongue on Billy’s hole. Circling it, spreading Billy’s arse cheeks with his hands as he eats Billy out. Billy can’t contain the noises that fall out of his mouth, Steve has spent the better part of an almost year knowing what buttons of Billy’s to push to get him to fall apart. Steve pushes his tongue into Billy’s hole, earning a loud moan from Billy. Billy can feel Steve grin against his hole, part of him wants to hit him, the other part of him wants to push back against Steve and give him what he wants, so that’s what he does. When he does that, Steve brings a hand down against his arse cheek.

“Tell me what you want, baby.” Steve mumbles against Billy’s hole, licking a stripe up his crack when he’s finished talking.

Billy can’t think, he can never think when Steve’s this close, when he this hard, “Want you. Want you in me,  _please_. Please, please, please, Steve.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Steve shifts, Billy can’t help but whine when Steve’s warmth leaves him. Steve chuckles, patting Billy’s arse as he leans over to his bedside table pulling the lube out. Billy groans when he hears the drawer slam shut, knowing that Steve is probably coating himself in lube right now. When Steve’s finger pushes into Billy, he bites down on the pillow, his hands fisting the sheets, he’s so close to getting what he wants.

Steve doesn’t prep him for long, it’s barely any prep at all. He knows Billy enjoys feeling it; he knows Billy can handle it. He also knows if he doesn’t put his cock in him, Billy might cry. It’s worth it, worth the sound Billy makes when Steve pushes in. Billy’s always such a good boy for him would let Steve do whatever he wants to him; it drives Steve wild. Billy pushes back onto him straight away. It tight and hot, and if Steve hadn’t done this before he would have definitely come. When he bottoms out, he stays there for a moment, gripping Billy’s hips hard enough to leave marks, maybe hard enough to leave bruises. He grips a little harder knowing Billy would want that. Billy cries out, pushing up against Steve begging for more. It makes Steve drunk on power.

“You want something, baby, come on tell me.”

Billy cries out again, “ _Steve_ , please. Want you to fuck me.”

Steve answers with a hard thrust into Billy, slamming straight into his prostate. It’s so hard he drives Billy forward. Steve does it again, forcing a moan out of Billy. It’s insane how quickly Billy feels tears prick his eyes, everything feels so good and Steve’s barely done anything. Steve thrusts hard and fast into Billy, pressing against his prostate every time. That feeling of pressure in Billy’s gut building every time, he’s going to come soon, and it’ll be over too fast. Steve thrusts into Billy again hard enough to drive Billy forward again.

Steve wraps a hand in Billy’s hair, yanking Billy’s head backwards. Billy moans. He loves it when Steve gets like this, just using him for his own pleasure. It turns Billy on being used, because even when Steve’s like his using him, Billy knows Steve would do anything for him. Just that thought alone makes Billy want to come. Billy knows he’s close, the constant brutal thrusting into his prostate and Steve pulling his hair, is enough, he doesn’t even need a hand on his dick.

“I’m close. Steve, I’m so close. Please.” Billy pants out, he’s not even sure Steve understands him.

Steve grins, face flushed, “Please, what? Tell me, baby.”

Billy whines Steve knows exactly what he wants. Billy sucks in a shaky breath, getting ready to beg for everything he wants, “Call me baby, please, Steve. Please call me baby. I need you to. Let me come.”

Steve tuts at Billy, not slowing down his thrusts, “I don’t know. I wouldn’t want to spoil you. I always give you what you want, don’t I?” Steve gives another hard thrust into Billy, making Billy choke on a moan, “You’re a spoilt brat aren’t you. My spoilt  _P_ _rincess_.”

Billy’s vision blacks out when he comes; he’s never come so hard in his life. Everything disappears; all he can feel is Steve. Everything is Steve, and he’s coming so hard he doesn’t even know what he’s saying, until it’s too late, “Fuck, Steve, you’re so good, I love you. Fuck, Steve call me it again, please.”

Steve lets go of Steve’s hair, Billy’s face dropping into the pillow, Billy lets out a sob of pleasure. He’s never felt so good in his life; he doesn’t even realise what he’s done until Steve stops. Billy turns his head to the side to look back at Steve, because Steve always finishes in him. That’s when Billy’s post orgasmic bliss comes crashing down and Billy’s freaking out. He’s just lost the best thing in his life and Billy wants to cry.

“You love me?” Steve asks, but his voice is so quiet, Billy thinks he imagined it, “Billy, baby, please.” When Billy doesn’t answer, just shoving his face into the pillow even harder, painfully aware that Steve is still hard and inside him, “ _Princess_. I love you too. Fuck, I didn’t think you – I didn’t know you felt the same.”

“King Steve, how could I not?” Billy mumbles into the pillow.

Steve pulls out and flips Billy over, pushing himself back into Billy. Billy whines, Steve’s pressing his tongue into Billy’s mouth, Billy’s hands are sliding into Steve’s hands next to his head. Steve’s pushing into Billy frantically, chasing after his orgasm, Billy is moaning into Steve’s mouth, he’s overstimulated, and he can feel Steve coming. Billy’s never been happier. He’s hard again, and he’s coming again, because Steve loves him back.

Steve pulls one hand away from Billy’s hand, going to stroke the side of Billy’s face, “I love you, Billy Hargrove.”

“Love you too, King Steve, have for a while.” Billy tells him honestly, because there’s nothing to be afraid of any more, he knows what’s coming. He can’t help the blissed-out grin spreading across his face; he’s never been happier.

Steve chuckles, nuzzling his nose against Billy’s, “King Steve and his Princess Billy. You realise we’ve been dating for months right. It’s only right I get to call you my boyfriend now.”  

Billy’s nuzzling his nose against Steve’s, “Yeah, you’re stuck with me now, Harrington.”

“Thank fuck.” Steve kisses Billy, it’s wet and messy and it’s now Billy’s favourite kiss.

Steve pulls out of Billy, dropping next to Billy on the bed. He pulls Billy into him, letting Billy tuck his head into the crook of his neck, throwing a leg in between Steve’s. Steve presses a kiss into the top of Billy’s messy hair, “Move in with me, don’t go back to your dad.” Billy looks up at him, surprised not expecting that, “You practically live with me, now. Make it official, stay with me.”

Billy finds himself nodding, “OK, let’s do it.”

Steve leans down to give him another kiss.

Billy’s eighteenth birthday is the day he believes in true love again.


End file.
